


Heaven

by winejuicebox



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Death, the reunion we didn't get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winejuicebox/pseuds/winejuicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re waiting for Annie.” Mitchell said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and George’s face relaxed in understanding.</p>
<p>“He’s right.” Nina spoke quietly, “We can’t leave without her. After all she’s done for us? If we pass on, we pass on with her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

He didn’t expect to end up in Purgatory. He never got a door. He just felt himself dying and then he was there. The familiar hallway that haunted his nightmares was back, and he couldn’t escape it now. He was trapped, and no one could save him.

He went through each door only to find more bodies, more memories, and more sadness. He knew most of their names and remembered each night like it had happened yesterday. The pain of it all physically hurt him. 

Part of him wanted to see Lia again, so she could usher him through each room and ask him the questions he couldn’t ask himself. But she was gone, and he had to do it alone. A fitting end, his own personal hell.

Finally there was only one door left, and he was scared of what was on the other side. When he opened it, he was surprised to find no bodies or blood. It was just a room, plain and ordinary, with a coffee table and a couch. There was a single window with no view. Maybe this is where Annie had been while she was waiting for hell? The thought of Annie brought tears to his eyes again and he sat down, shutting the door behind him. 

He was alone, truly alone, something he wasn’t used to. Time passed, and he waited.

“Mitchell?” Nina’s voice broke the silence that had lasted for months. He ran to her and hugged her, and to his surprise she hugged him back. 

“Nina, Nina what happened?” He felt her sob against him and he just stood there while she cried, unsure of what to do. Nina was dead. Nina, beautiful, fiesty, pregnant Nina was dead. When she had calmed down a bit, he led her to the couch where she collapsed in tears. “Nina, please tell me what happened...” He wasn’t used to seeing Nina cry. Usually she was bossing someone around or telling someone off. 

“I had the baby...and then I was killed. By vampires.” He wanted to tell her that he would go back, kill them all, bring her back into the world with her baby but he couldn’t. As much as he wanted to, it was impossible. Instead, he held her hand as she cried and listened to everything that had happened since he left. 

“Nina, I know I’m probably the last person you want to be stuck with right now but...”

“No.” She interrupted him, and she sounded like herself again. She was still crying, but the stubbornness in her voice made him smile. “No, Mitchell. I’m really glad you’re here.”

_________________________________________

They didn’t talk about much, but Mitchell felt better being with someone than he had felt alone. Nina was still his friend, after all he had done. He tried his best to comfort her when she needed it, but she didn’t need it often. So they mainly just sat there. When they did talk though, it was usually stories. Nina told him stories of her childhood, the good memories she had with her friends and her father. She also opened up and told him about the bad memories with her mother. Mitchell told her stories from when he was still human, and even threw in some stories from his escapades in the 60s, after meeting Josie. Nina seemed to enjoy the stories, and Mitchell felt them becoming better friends. Their relationship was never the best, mostly irritation and resentment, but now things were better. Funny how it took death to bring them closer.

“Nina?” He sat up against one of the walls, fiddling with his thumbs. Nina looked up from her place sprawled across the couch and raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. 

“How’s Annie?” His voice lowered, and his eyes began to water up at the thought of her. He was avoiding this conversation with Nina before, but he couldn’t help it now. He felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest if he didn’t talk about her or acknowledge how much he missed her. 

“She still loves you Mitchell.” Nina’s voice was calm, and Mitchell could hear the sadness in it. They both loved Annie, and they both missed her terribly. “She was very upset when you...died, as you could imagine. She stayed in your room after. I would go in to check on her and she would just be there, curled up under your sheets crying. But she always told us that she would see you again. She said that when it was her time to pass on, you’d be there. George and I had our doubts...what with you being a vampire.” Nina sighed and squeezed her eyes tight. “But she was confident. And I guess she was right, you are here.” Nina smiled and looked at Mitchell. His eyes were shut and his forehead crinkled in concentration, and Nina knew he was trying his best to hold it all together.

“I just thought...that maybe she wouldn’t love me after all of this. After everything I’ve done. I don’t deserve her, Nina, I never have. But she was the best thing in my life. You have to understand that I did everything I could for her. It just caught up with me and I couldn’t stop it. I had to end it. I never wanted to hurt her...” He was crying now, and Nina moved from the couch to sit by him on the floor. She didn’t make any moves to touch him, but her being closer just helped. 

“You did the right thing Mitchell. Annie knows that, and Annie loves you for that. If you would have killed again, it would have killed that part of you that Annie loves. That goodness inside of you is still there, and as long as it’s there Annie will still love you.” 

“And George? What about George?” Nina smiled sadly, and rested her head on Mitchell’s shoulder. 

“You are his best friend. He killed you...because he loves you. So you could stay the person you were to us, so you could end with people who love you.” 

“And...and you?” Mitchell turned to face Nina, his best friend’s love and his love’s best friend.

“I forgive you Mitchell. We all do, we all still love you.” 

____________________________________________

George comes next and Nina is all over him, tackling him to the ground. They fall in a heap of tears and kisses and Mitchell gives them their space, not wanting to intrude on the moment. 

“Nina, I’ve missed you so much.” George manages to choke out before Nina crushes her lips to his. They stay like that for a while, until a sudden realization pops into Nina’s head.

“George...you’re dead.” She strokes his face as he nods, but he’s smiling and it makes her smile. “What about our baby?” George pulls her closer to him and presses his forehead to hers. Anxiety wells up in Mitchell’s heart, because the last thing he wants is their baby to be harmed. But George is still smiling and holding Nina, and the moment he says her name Mitchell knows the baby is safe.

“Annie. Annie has her, she’s safe. Tom’s there too, looking out for them. Everything is fine Nina. Our daughter is safe.” Nina lets out an audible sigh of relief before smirking at George.

“Mitchell, don’t you want to say hi to your best friend?” Nina laughs as George’s eyes go wide. He hadn’t seen Mitchell yet, all he had seen was Nina flying at him and tackling him to the ground. 

George’s eyes met his and for a second, Mitchell thought George would be angry. A monster like him, kept in the same room with Nina? That would mean they were awaiting hell. But then George softened and he stood up, eyes and nose red. George ran to him, almost pulling a Nina and tackling him to the floor. They hugged, and Mitchell found himself laughing to prevent himself from crying.

“I didn’t know if you were going to be here.” 

“I didn’t think I was going to be here.” Nina walked to the couch and sat down, attempting to dry her tears with her hands. She patted the spaces beside her expectantly and George laughed. Mitchell forgot how much he missed George’s laugh. 

“C’mon boys. We have a lot of catching up to do.” Nina said with a smile.

________________________________________

“Is Annie okay?” The words came out of his mouth before he could think and Nina gave him a small, sad smile. George looked up from Nina, who was cuddled into him and to Mitchell, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

“You can’t do this to yourself Mitchell you can’t-”

“I just want to know if she’s okay.” He sounded angrier than he had meant to but he was sick of not knowing about her. If he couldn’t see her or talk to her or touch her he at least had to know she was okay.

“She’s okay Mitchell.” George started but then furrowed his brow, “Well, obviously she’s not super okay she still misses and loves you and Nina died so that was really tough on her but she’s...”

“I get it George.” Mitchell gave George the best smile he could muster up and sighed. “Thank you.” 

_________________________________________

Time passes and George becomes restless. Nina is used to this sort of behavior so she usually deals with it before it gets to Mitchell but sometimes it becomes too much. He knows why they’re waiting, or at least why he’s waiting. Part of him wishes that George and Nina would just pass on already, because he wants them to be happy. They obviously weren’t happy here, but Mitchell suspected the fear of the unknown kept them tethered there.

“What are we even waiting for?” George moaned for the billionth time and all Nina could do was roll her eyes. “I mean, it can’t take that long to place us somewhere. It’s not that hard.”

“George, you forget that we’re well...not human. I don’t know if there is even a place for us.” Nina spoke with a tinge of sadness, and George scrunched up his face at the comment.

“We’re not waiting for them.” Mitchell sighed. “At least, I highly doubt we are.” 

“Then what on Earth are we waiting for? Isn’t there somewhere for us to be?” George’s voice started to get squeaky and Nina patted his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. 

“We’re waiting for Annie.” Mitchell said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and George’s face relaxed in understanding.

“He’s right.” Nina spoke quietly, “We can’t leave without her. After all she’s done for us? If we pass on, we pass on with her.” 

“Agreed.” George choked out before blinking back tears at the thought of the bubbly ghost he once hated. 

__________________

Before Annie comes, light shines through the window with no view. She runs to him, her voice is all he can hear and she is all he can see. He pulls her as close to him as possible and just holds her while Nina and George cry in the background. After what seems like an eternity, he lets her go so he can see her face.

She’s beautiful, and she’s there. She’s in front of him again, with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Her eyes sparkle, but not because of the tears. She’s so alive, more alive than she’s ever been before and he manages to kiss her once, lightly, before Nina and George pull her away into a three-way hug that makes everyone in the room burst into laughter. 

When Annie has kissed Nina for the fifteenth time and hugged George for the eleventh, they try their best to disappear into the background, wanting to give the newly reunited couple their space. Neither of them are very good at it. 

Annie attacks him with a hug and it’s saving her from Purgatory all over again. He lifts her up off the ground and he can feel her crying as she squeezes him tighter. She holds his face in her hands as she kisses him, softly.

“I missed you Mitchell. I missed you so much, but I knew you’d be here.” She wipes a tear from his cheek with her thumb, and smiles. 

“I love you Annie, I love you more than anything.” It was all he could say, because it was all he was thinking. 

“I love you too.” 

“Uhm, guys?” George’s raspy voice sounded from the corner of the room, and Mitchell looked away from Annie for the first time since she came. They were no longer in the room they were in before. Nina screamed and George continued to have this look on his face, a mixture of confusion and sheer joy. Annie started jumping up and down, flailing her arms about and making incoherent noises of surprise. They weren’t in Purgatory anymore, they were back in their house in Bristol.

________________________

After the excitement wore off, and everyone was sufficiently calmed down Annie turned to Mitchell again, pure joy radiating from her. 

“Is...this heaven?” Her voice was hopeful and Nina started crying tears of happiness to be out of that god forsaken room. George stood, mouth agape, eyes darting back and forth between Mitchell, Nina and Annie.

“I think so.” Was all Mitchell could reply. He didn’t know. Even if it wasn’t heaven, he was with the people he loved again, somewhere he loved. If it wasn’t heaven, it was definitely the closest thing. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and he knew it was heaven, it had to be.

It took him a second to realize, but he could feel her. Truly feel her. She was warm and solid and he could feel her breath on his neck, he could feel her tears on his cheek, 

“Annie, I can feel you.” She looked at him, confused. “I can feel you, you’re warm.” Nina was there in an instant, touching her forehead as if she was one of her patients.

“Oh my god!” Nina exclaimed, beckoning George to come over and feel her too. “She’s warm. She’s FUCKING WARM GEORGE.” 

“Nina, this is definitely not the place for that sort of language, we’re in heaven!” Nina mumbled a sarcastic apology before grabbing George’s hand and placing it on Annie’s forehead. 

“BLOODY HELL SHE’S WARM!” George shouted and Nina gave him a snarky look. “Oh my god, Nina look.” George turned his attention to Nina, who still had her arm raised to Annie’s forehead. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt, and her usually scared arm was completely healed, not a single scratch. He ran his fingers across her arm, tracing where the werewolf scratches should be. Without hesitation, Nina grabbed his shirt and forced it over his head. George struggled a bit before he completely understood what she was doing. His shoulder, where Tully’s mark should have been, was completely smooth. They were no longer werewolves. They were free of their curse. 

“Mitchell, go upstairs to the bathroom.” Annie demanded quickly, shoving him towards the stairs.

“Why?” Mitchell cocked his head to the side, and gave Annie a questioning look.

“You’re so pretty, but you’re a little dumb.” Annie laughed, “Mirror! Go see if you can see yourself!” Annie had never seen Mitchell run so fast. 

“I can see myself!” They heard him shout at the top of his lungs. “I AM PRETTY!” 

They were all finally human again.


End file.
